The Story of Moo
by akumakurei
Summary: In this story we follow the young kunochi Moo/Ryane, who is trying to become a successful kunoichi....Also we follow her team Rar, the sensei, and two other members Ryu and Aku.....
1. Chapter 1

**The Story of Moo**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything affiliated with the show or franchise.

This story is about a young misunderstood girl named moo (ryane in some parts of the story) who is twelve years old and tries to live in the world of shinobi.

**Chapter 1: Moo and her inept abilities in math**

Moo is starting off as a student in the academy with her friend ryu and is talking about how she hates to lose to anyone when it comes to smarts. She was just corrected by Shikamaru who tells her that "two plus two equals four," not twenty-two.

"Ugghhh, I just hate it when Shikamaru has to correct me in math," Moo stated. "Ryu, you know what, SHIKAMARU is a major DORK!!!!!!" She yelled this so loud that everyone heard it even the sleeping Shikamaru.

"You can say whatever you like, Moo, but at least I'm not some crazed fanatic of cows." Shikamaru said with a smirk. _Hahahahaha got her there._

Moo's cheeks were bright red, but you couldn't tell with her skin being tanned and making unseen, also since her hair was like two feet long and redish-brown in color.

"Don't mind him, you know he's just a stuck up loser. Just look away from him," Ryu said, Moo's friend. She was just a few inches taller than Moo (who is five feet tall by the way), has short black hair with red highlights.

"I know I should, but then I can't help but glare at him for thinking I'm dumb. Every now and then I do have my slow moments but still…."

"Hey just think you are better than him when it comes to being hyperactive."

"You're right that bastard can't beat me when it comes to going around the leaf village screaming _MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!_ And _GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!_ At anyone, oh yes beat that sucka!!"

_Riiiiinnnnnnngggggg, Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg, Riiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggg._ Went the school bell, stating academy for the day was over at 3:00, and the students could start their SPRING BREAK. Oh yes the day in which everyone had a week off and just lounged around the Hidden Leaf Village or went off to some beach within fire country.**1**

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhh, schoooooolsssss out for a week!!!!!!!" everyone stated, but the loudest was that off the crazy two, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja to be, Naruto, and that of Ryane (Moo same person).

"I wonder what I should do for my break." Stated the blonde. "Maybe I could wait for Iruka sensei to go and get me ramen, mmmmmmmm, miso, chicken, beef, shrimp, combo, there are so many!!!!"

"Like he'd ever take you, loser, why don't you go get a life," Sasuke stated in a rude way.

"SHUT UP, SASUKE!!!!!!" "He'll definitely take me, after all one day I'm going to be the Hokage." the blonde shot out in return to the insult.

_Back to Moo_

She had just left the school grounds and was heading down to the direction of her apartment to gather some of her clothing, 'cause she had just been invited to go to Ryu's to sleepover.**2**

Moo just arrived in her one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and living room, apartment. Also the same apartment complex where Naruto Uzumaki lives.

"Hmmmm, what should I bring with me?" Walking to her door and unlocking it with her favorite color, green, key and staggered into the living room then to the bedroom.

Searching through her closet and her drawers. "I should bring this," black pajamas with small white death skulls descending on it. "Oohhh and this," a pair of army jeans with basically all the shades of green on it. "And maybe that," a solid black t-shirt. She also took some blue jeans, a white shirt and her under garments.

Moo then strode out of her room after dropping her stuff onto her green, sheeted, queen-sized bed. She went straight into the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and a toothpaste tube.

After returning to her room she took her black hiker bag out off the closet and stuffed all her stuff into the bag and threw it over her back.

"That should just about be it I need," Moo said. She walked out the room, turned to the right, then the left and out of the apartment. Closing it behind her and locking it.

**1 **Okay well they might not have any type of spring break in there village, but I just put it in, just 'cause I wanted to.

**2 **Well in this story basically everyone except for those mama and daddy boys' and girls', live in apartment so they can show that they actually can survive on their own without any parent or guardians.

Well here is chapter one it is a little bit short but then again it's my first fic so it's fine for now. I hope it didn't bore you but if it did please R&R so that I can revise it later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters and anything affiliated with it.

**Chapter 2: Sleepover**

Moo had just left the apartment complex and was on her way to Ryu's house, which was on the other side of the village. Along her way she was suddenly knocked over onto the ground with a _thud_ by some mysterious figure.

"Hey why don't you watch you're way, baka?!!"

Looking up Ryane quickly caught sight of a spiky blond hair, Naruto, she thought. "Gomen, I was in a hurry to get to my friends house so we could have a sleepover." "So where are you off to Naruto?"

"I'm off to my apartment to get some money to go eat some ramen at Ichiraku's," He stated. "So what's your name again, I didn't quite catch it?" While he wrapped his arms around the back of his head.

"Ohh, my names Moo or Ryane as my friend calls me. I usually sit at the back of the academy class with Ryu, and am usually the one corrected by that bastard Shikamaru."

"Now I remember just today I heard that Shikamaru just told someone named Moo, that 'two plus two equals four'." Ryane suddenly blushed when she just heard what he just said and started to turn her head around. "Was that YOU?? Ohh I'm sorry." Naruto said.

Turning her head back to look at the blond she said, "It's okay I really don't mind after all I'm usually corrected by him all the time, well I've got to go talk to you later." She started to jog off toward Ryu's home, after passing by Naruto.

"I guess I'll see you later!!!" Naruto yelled after the running girl. "Hmmm, now to go get my wallet and head to Ichiraku's. Yosh!!"

………………

After a good ten minutes of running Ryane realizes she hasn't the slightest idea of where Ryu lives. She and Ryu usually just hanged around Ryane's apartment, so she had to get directions to Ryu's house but forgot them. Pulling out a scratch sheet of paper scribbled all over with directions. _Hhhhhhhmmmmmmm, it says after you head towards the Hokages tower turn to the right, go down three buildings, and then take a left, keep straight until you see a black roofed building._

"Sounds easy enough and lucky for me to be lost right in front of the Hokages tower." Following the rest of the directions she finally made it to Ryu's home.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _"I'm coming, I'm coming just hold your horse. Jeez act like people can easily just go to some door and open it when there all in the bathroom." Walking to the living room then the front wooden door, Ryu slowly opened the door. "Hey, Ryane what took you so long thought you were never gonna come?"

"Well first I ran into Naruto and then I got lost looking for your house," Ryane said with an innocent smile and a small laugh.

"Just not your day is it? First you get corrected by Shikamaru and laughed at, then you run into Naruto, and then you get lost to my house. Wow, some bad luck?" Ryu stated.

"It's not bad luck it's just my ability to accidentally cause trouble and be slow at times." Ryane said with a blush.

"Just make sure non of it rubs off onto me ok," Ryu said laughing at the end.

"It's not like it's some contagious disease, I don't have any STD's!!!!!!" Ryane said with an angry face.

"Oh, that reminds me made any good money working at that corner of yours, 'cause I need some extra money," Ryu said laughing hysterically. "Who was the regular this time Shikamaru."** 1**

"Hey that's not funny, I don't work at any corners," Ryane was blushing while she said this.

"I know you don't I just wanted to see your reaction after all I like calling you corner worker, it just has that nice ring to it. Hahahaha."

"Well it doesn't seem that way to me."

"Don't get worked up, just put your stuff over there on the couch and let's start this sleepover by watching a movie." Both slowly walked over to the living room, place the movie Saw, into the DVD player and sat down and watched the movie. **2**

Ryu had gone to the kitchen in the middle of the movie to get some popcorn from a cabinet just left of the fridge, popped it into her silver microwave and heated it for about two minutes. She returned to the couch and shared the popped kernel with her friend.

Both teens watched the other two sequels to the movie and fell asleep on the couch, while Saw 3 was just about to end.

**1** Usually some of my friends and I usually made fun of a certain friend, (not naming any short Asian girl), and we called her corner worker.

**2** In this story of mine the Naruto World has some of the great technological advancements like we do.

Well here's chapter two it seems very boring to me but usually sleepovers are if there's basically nothing to do. Next chapter I'll try to make it a little bit more interesting and also I will be adding the romance part in probably chapter six or so. R & R please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything affiliated with it.

**Chapter 3: Teams**

_Time skip… after all the students have graduated and have been given the leaf headband. The teams are just about to be named by the sensei._

"Ok now on to team seven Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and finally Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka sensei told the class.

"Awww, Iruka sensei why do I have to be in the same group as him? After all I am the best of everything," Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto you weren't the best, in fact you had the worst score out of everybody so we thought we should put you with the best," Iruka replied.

"Tchh," was all that Naruto could say to that, with an arrogant and angry look at the same time.

"Now I'll continue after the interruption, team eight will be, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and finally Aburame Shino."

"Wahooo, Akamaru did you hear that?" Kiba stated. "Arf, Arf," Akamaru replied back. "At least we have an average group and it's not with that annoying blonde, but still I don't think I can deal with that Shino." "Arf."

Skipping over team nine. "Now team ten will be Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru," Iruka said.

"Aww man, I'm left with a loafer and a muncher," Ino stated.

"Shikamaru did you hear, we're in the same group," Choji said. Shikamaru just looked at him and nodded his head slightly and then went back to fall asleep.

"Final team of the day will be team twelve, consisting of Ryane, Ryu, and also Akuma." Iruka said.

After the announcing of the new teams they were all told to meet at certain locations to find out who their new sensei would be. All the teams were told they could talk to each other to know more about themselves, before tomorrow when they meet the sensei at designated times.

Ryane and Ryu walked together out of the gates to the academy and out into the village streets.

"Wow, Ryu I didn't expect us to be in a group, well it'll be fun at least," Ryane said. "But I still don't know anything about our third member, since he barely talks to anyone in class."

"Well it'll be fine at least he's not creepy and comes up with many conversations about the differences between beetles and ants," Ryu said.

"Hey, that's Shino for you. Everyone knows that he's the greatest bug fanatic of all time," Ryane said with a slight chuckle.

"You two do know that you're not the only members of this team."

Both the girls stopped in their tracks abruptly sending a cloud of smoke into the air around their feet. They looked back at the person who had just spoken.

A voice from a tall boy, at least five foot five inches was behind them. His voice was a little soft and felt like it wouldn't have that bipolar side to it. **1 ** He had short, spiked to the left hair with bangs hanging in front of his eyes. Behind the bangs you could see his leaf headband on top of his forehead and below that you saw his slight bushy, but small eyebrows and his brown eyes. His clothing consisted of a long, blue jacket, the back reaching all the way to the back of his knees, with a slit in the middle of the bottom rising slightly up to form two parts of the back. He wore a type of sash, grey, that wrapped around from his left shoulder down to his right hip then it circled around the waist until it was back at right hip. His slacks were also grey that reached to the ankles and under some bandages that lead to the grey shoes. His right thigh had his blue, weapon slot, and behind his left (butt) cheek was a small, grey pouch to put his bombs in.

"Oh we're sorry," both Ryu and Ryane said in unison.

"So, what is your name?" Ryane asked.

"The names Akuma, so what's both of your names," he said.

"My names Ryane and hers is Ryu, would you like to anything around the leaf with us?" Ryane said.

"Ummm, well I'd just like to get to know my team, so let's find a restaurant to eat at to get to know each other," Akuma stated.

"Sure why don't we go to my favorite one, they serve delicious sweet dumplings," Ryu said to the two.

With an, Ok, from both the individuals Ryu lead the way to the restaurant where the three would discuss their likes, dislikes, abilities, knowledge's, strengths, and weaknesses.

**1** Not many people I know, including myself, like bipolar people who quickly snap in one

second from like nice to mean.

Well there's chapter three for you in the next chapter the sensei will be introduced and a little test, probably, or it'll just talk about a mission. Remember to R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or anything affiliated with it……blah blah blah blah…. Y'all know the drill it's the same with all of them.

**Chapter 4: Sensei Rar**

_The next day in the afternoon hours……_

Team seven had gone into the same room as the one where they were told their groups. In the room they had expected to see their sensei but saw no one there so they waited.

"Awww, man where is our sensei geez," Naruto said. "Ha, we'll if they're going to be late then I will just have to play a prank on them." With a devilish smile slowly creeping across his face.

"I suggest you don't do that Naruto, it could be consequential," said. _What if our sensei is a brute and beats the crap out of me.. Sakura though... Cha right he won't do a thing when I get to him.. Inner Sakura said..._

"Just don't blame it on me when he explodes baka," Sasuke stated nonchalantly.

Naruto slowly made his way to the door with a chalk dusted eraser in his hand. "He won't see it coming." The door was opened just a bit and the eraser was place on top of it and then the door was closed just enough so that it looked like it.

Small pitter-patters of shuffling, then walking, and back to shuffling could be heard from the hall.

"They're coming, act normal." Naruto said.

Soon the door was opened and a gray, spiked haired, man walked in with the eraser landing right on his head. Team seven had started to laugh and question the abilities of their inability to study their surroundings.

………………………………………………………………………………..

_Near a barbeque shop somewhere in the leaf._

"Choji we have to hurry before we miss our sensei at the bridge," Ino said.

_Munch, Munch, Munch. _" Mmmmm, this is good," Choji said with a mouthful of barbeque pork, soy sauce dripping down the side of his lips to his chin, then the ground. "Just a few more Ino!!!!!"

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru stated with a sigh, slouching in his seat.

"Hey!!! Weren't you guys supposed to meet up with me?" an intimidating voice from a tall man from behind. He was strapping, blue haired, cigarette smoking guy. "Well my name is Asuma, what's yours?"

…………………………………………………………………………….

_Out somewhere in the leaf forest near the leaf gate……._

"You're all late!!!!!!!" the voice of a stern lady said from behind a tree.

"Ummm… well….w… we… were….. um.. late because…. Ki…. Kiba kun …. was a…asleep … and needed… to …well wake up," Hinata stated with the usual stuttering throughout much of her sentences when meeting new people.

"Hunh….. aaaaahhhhh, like what she said," Kiba had stated still trying to wake up after sleeping in.

"Whatever," Shino said like none of it mattered.

"Well next time don't do it again, my name is Kurenai, now tell me yours." Kurenai said.

………………………………………………………………………………...

_Out near the Hokage's main building……._

"Nice to see my group waiting out here for me," a man said.

Turning around to face the building they saw their sensei. Team 12 had arrived early since they had met up with each other to walk to the Hokage's building. They were told to wait there since their sensei was on a mission.

"Yeah, well it's common courtesy to tell your name when speaking to a new individual," Akuma said with his usual I know it all attitude. "My name is Akuma."

"My name is Ryane," she said with her giddy self.

"I'm Ryu," Ryu said while trying to steal a chocolate candy bar from Ryane's purse while she was distracted by the sensei.

"Ok, well you all can call me Rar," the sensei said. He was tall, about six foot one inch, he wore the normal green vest for a jounin, blue paints and long, sleeve undershirt. His hair was like Naruto's except jet black, and was wider, bushier, and spikier. You could say he looked like a strong shinobi by the look of him but his next action might prove it to be wrong.

Walking forward he tripped on a small tiny pebble and fell, face first on the ground. He had started to wail and scream in agony, holding his nose as if he had just got punched.

Team 12 had started to laugh hysterically, but Aku **1** was fairly silent, unlike the other two who were on the ground holding their sides because it had started to hurt while laughing at the sensei.

"Do you need hahahaha any hahahahaha helhap?" Ryane asked, holding out a hand.

Lifting up with a smile the sensei was now laughing at the team. "Gotcha losers, I wasn't hurt I just wanted to see if I could trick my team," Rar said. He had then started laughing at his joke which you think you would expect from Naruto.

"Arrrgggghhhhhhh you loser!!!!!!!!" the whole team 12 had yelled in unison.

**1** Well another name for Akuma is Aku since that is my name and it's just shortened a bit.

Well there's chapter four for you. I know I haven't put it up early but it's just I'm getting fairly busy with my schedule. I'll try to have five up in a week tops maybe a little late though…… Bye while singing _I'm a hippopotamus and have noodles on my back, _yes NOODLES ON MY BACK


	5. Chapter 5

I know I had some typos and or missing words from the last chapter (that the computer didn't notice, dang thing!!!) well I will try to make sure this one is ok.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or any of the types of things affiliated with it.

**Chapter 5: Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Part I**

_After a being newly acquainted with the sensei's and group members the team goes on their first mission._

_In the Hokage's office_

"You're first mission is a basic delivery mission. We want you, team 12, to deliver these packages of medicinal herbs to the Land of Waves." Sarutobi started. "It seems that team 7 had encountered one of the warlords of the Waves, along with one of the seven swordsmen, Momochi Zabuza. They have both created turmoil and pain and need some supplies of medicines to help cure and treat the injured. That is your job for this mission. We expect no complications and or trouble, but be careful this is a B-ranked mission for the fact you may be ambushed. Now off to it, failure is not an option, we must help our allies."

"Hai!" all of the young members of the team said in unison.

Just out of the door to the Hokage's building. "I expect all of you to report to the Leaf gate in an hour gather all of your materials and meet me there. I will be carrying the medicinal herbs while on this mission, so off with you." Rar said, and then in an instant he vanished into a puff of smoke.

"Guess I will be seeing you guys," Aku said before he sped off into the direction of his home apartment.

"Bye Aku," Ryu said before he was out of sight. "I need to go too; it takes me thirty minutes to pack and fifteen to get to the gate so I'll be seeing you too."

"Sure, the same goes for me," Ryane said before Ryu split up to go to her respective home. Waving a hand goodbye Ryane started off to her apartment to get ready.

After a quick three minutes Ryane had made it home.

She started off to go get her key to open her door when she was halted by some individual.

"Hey, what are you up to is such a hurry?" it was none other than Naruto.

"Ummmm, oh yeah, I'm on a mission right now and have to meet up with the team at the gate," Ryane said.

"Lucky, haven't gotten a mission for a while, since Kakashi sensei has to be checked up on to see if his injuries aren't going to bother him if he went on a mission. It was all because of our last mission to the Land of Waves."

"What a coincidence I'm off to the Land of Waves for this mission."

"Well watch your back while you're out there and..." Naruto was cut off.

"N…Naruto I'm kind of in a hurry the mission is in an hour. So I'll talk to you later."

Off into the apartment Ryan quickly scurries around to grab her stuff. She starts off by going into the bathroom for a toothbrush, toothpaste, brush, and other hair products. In her room she grabs her fishnet, protecting undershirt, five of her normal ninja outfit, and her undergarments.

"Off to the Leaf gate."

Once she had step foot out of her apartment she noticed that Aku had come out of an apartment three down from hers. "Aku?" Ryane questioned.

"Hey Ryane guess, we both live in the same apartment complex," Aku said. "Want to come along with me since were going to the same place?"

"Sure."

They both spoke little along the way except for the occasional how great they were when they received their shinobi headbands.

After a short ten minutes of walking they had made it to the gate a little ahead of schedule

and were the first to arrive. They sat down on the ground and patiently waited for the others to arrive. Five minutes late the whole team was there and could begin their trek.

"Ok, before we go I want you to get into a few new formations." Rar said. "Aku if I should not be there I want you to be in the middle front, Ryane to his back right, Ryu that leaves you to the back left. While with me Aku to the left, Ryu right, and Ryane from behind. Got it?"

"Hai!" team 12 said.

"Ok were off."

Walking about six miles from the Leaf they saw something odd and suspicious. In the middle of the road they spotted a small silver bell that had a short red string attached at the end with a senbon.

Rar went up and took it into his palm and analyzed it. "Hmm, seems to be a sound ninja type weapon, used to help amplify their ninjutsu or genjutsu. Keep an eye out, the person or people who left this could still be around."

They continued to walk for a few minutes before they saw their sensei had stopped abruptly in the road.

"Sensei, is there something bothering you?" Ryane asked.

There was no response from him except that he reached down into his weapons pouch on his right thigh. Grabbing a kunai, he slowly went into a defensive type position.

The team then got the hint and quickly reported to their respective sides. Aku to the left, Ryu to the right, and Ryane went to the back of the sensei, all with kunai in hand.

_Shwoosh_. Several shuriken flew toward the sensei from the trees around him. He quickly reacted knocking down each of the gray weapons to the ground in one swift motion. _It seems there is one on the tree to my right, above Ryu, and two to the left, above Aku._ "Keep on your toes, there are three of them."

"Got quite the abilities, not only were you able to block our barrage of shuriken, but use the direction and flow of their movements to track and find all three of us," a coarse voice said. Then slowly rising from the ground came a large, bulky sound ninja, at least six foot five. He had the usual gray, black blotchy sound attire, but with a weird mask covering his mouth.

Soon two more ninjas appeared by his side. Both a bit shorter a least a foot and a half shorter. They were wearing the tan, Suna village's ninja attire, and had some special items of their own. The slightly larger own had two small, hand-sized fans, most likely to create wind jutsu. The other had a long, silver katana they were holding in his hand.

Ok, this chapter is the first of a couple to talk about the mission in the Land of Waves. Part two, and probably might be a part three, will be up in the next few weeks or so, if I have the time. Well I leave you telling you something very important that you must keep secret to about anyone and I mean keep it a secret from people……………………………………………………………………………

MOO! Yeah the only thing a cow can say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _I know I have my moments…………._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything affiliated with it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Mission in the Land of Waves**

**Part 2**

Both Rar sensei and the sound ninja went off, fighting about a quarter to half a mile away from the genins. The battles were of the jounins and the genins.

The jounins were going through many sets of jutsu's and hand seals. Rar used many that consisted all of earth, wind, and fire style jutsu's. The other mainly used his sound type techniques through his mask, but each attempt at using that jutsu failed since he has to get close up and make sure contact occurs so that a genjutsu can be used.

_Meanwhile………………_

"Sabakyou, sabak so-so," Ryane said the sand style user of team twelve.**1** Aiming for the smaller sand nin, she missed getting him whole but caught his arm and soon the arm started to tear apart, blood gushing from the area hit and the nin screaming in agony.

"Fuuton, gusting winds," the other taller Suna nin stated. He forced Ryane off of his companion and the small nin got away just in time.

Appearing from behind the tall nin, Aku slashed with kunai in hand at the Suna's head, but missed and cut a long wound down his arm. The Suna nin attacked back with his katana at Aku only to find that it was a kage bushin.

Ryu came in to use 'Katon: Goukekyou no jutsu' on both the Suna nin when they had gathered to regroup only to be knocked back into a boulder, by a scorching hot flame of fire.

"Ughhh hughhhh," both Suna nin yelped out as they collided with the dense and sturdy rock. Once they had hit the boulder they were knocked unconscious in an instant and could not move.

"Well it seems that they are finished, too bad I barely even got a warm up," Aku stated.

"Yeah well at least it wasn't that much trouble to deal with," Ryane stated.

_Somewhere else…………….._

The jounins were finishing up their fight and two elemental attacks clashed. Katon dragon flame and an earth style striking cobra. The fire style blew through the earth and hit the sound nin to the ground and the battle was over.

_After tying up the enemies' team twelve regrouped……._

"Well I contacted the village a group of ninja's should be coming to pick these guy's up while we head on out to finish the mission," Rar said "Well let's get going, can't waste anymore time here."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After walking a few more miles they had made it up to a bridge.

A sign on the bridge read _The Great Naruto Bridge_.

"Hmmmm never thought that they would name something after that knuckle head. Oh well let's just keep going before I get bored." Ryane said.

Walking just a few feet past the bridge two people hidden in a grey cloak appeared in front of the group.

"Did you bring the medicine?" One of the cloaked people stated.

"Yes, I'm guessing that you guys are mist nin," Rar stated. Reaching in his backpack he shuffled through all of his belongings until he felt a box. Taking it out he gave it to the nin who had just asked for the package. "Well there you go, hope it helps you out."

The cloaked nin were surrounded in a puff of smoke, when it cleared they were gone.

"Well look at that now that we are free of a mission why don't we go out around this village and see what's around," Rar said.

"Humph, whatever, I going off to train in the woods if anyone needs me," Aku said before he left.

"We two are going to go off to the book store to see if they have any new comics," Ryane stated and ran off into the village, Ryu not far behind.

"Well I guess that leaves me alone, oh well, I'll just go off to find an apartment ok, so meet back here," Rar was able to let out before the whole group was out of sight.

_In Karin's book store……….._

"Oooooooooooooooooo, this own is about a small little robot that wears a doggy suit, awww he looks so cut," Ryane said.

"I like this one it's about this emo kid who fights using a type of alien," Ryu said. "It's call AvR weird name but oh well."

_Out in the forest……._

Aku was working on his chakra control by climbing up a tree using only his feet. After that type of chakra control he went on to try walking on water, failing many of times, but slowly getting the hang of it.

He then went on to try out some of his new jutsu's, first Katon: Goukekyou no jutsu, then Tajuu kage bushin no jutsu, Fuuton: Infinite sandstorm (learned from Ryane), and many other jutsu's.

_Elsewhere………….._

Rar had found a nice hotel and rented out two rooms one for the girls and the other for him and Aku. "Well this should be good enough now what to do for the time being."

…………………………………………………………..

They all meet up in the same place they had left four hours ago and went off to the hotel to get a night's sleep before heading out to the leaf village the next day.

…………………………………………………………..

_The next day………………_

"Now that we're done with this village let's head back to the leaf." Rar said.

After they had traveled for half a day they had made it back to Konoha. Heading out to the center of the village they aimed to go to the Hokage's office. "Mission complete, we had a little disturbance along the way but while returning we had no troubles at all and made it back in record time."

"Good, I hope to put you guy's on an upcoming mission, but for now enjoy yourself, your off for the day," Sarutobi stated, "dismissed."

The team left the building and once outside the sensei split off in another direction in a rush. Aku just turned to the other members smiled, and started off toward his apartment waving his hand back, Ryane and Ryu went off together to hang out with each other at Ryu's house.

"Yeah, hey why don't we go out to watch that one princess movie," Ryane said.

"Huh, what movie are you talking about?" Ryu said, confused.

"Didn't you see that sign right before we made it to the Hokage's building it said 'Now playing _Princess Gale in the Rainbow Chakra_' **2, **I so want to see that.

"Oh well I didn't see the sign but still I feel like the movie can be very interesting, sure let's go."

Off, they both went to the movies.

_Meanwhile……………………_

Rar was out hanging with Kurenai, Asuma, Guy, and Kakashi since they all had finished their missions and could have a break before they had to leave for another mission.

………………………………………………………………….

_Elsewhere…………………….._

Aku had just made it to the complex and started up the stairs only to topple to the ground, and stepped over by two pairs of feet.

"Owww, what the, who the heck did that to me?" Aku said.

Looking up Aku saw blonde hair and pink hair, "What are you guys fighting about now, can't you fight without bringing others into it?"

_Bang. _Naruto was just clobbered on the head by Sakura's punch. "Umm, sorry Aku I didn't mean to step on you, but this idiot had to cut my hair during training with a shuriken, aww that was the first time Sasuke ever trained with me." Dazing out in the end reminding herself of who she was last with.

"Sorry cough, about cough this, well Sakura ca-ough can you let cough me go?" Naruto said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 **I'm not sure how many of the jutsu's are spelled…. If I'm wrong please R&R so I can correct it.

**2** I don't know what the movie within _Naruto Clash in the Land of Snow _was called so oh well.

So here is chapter six I knew it took forever to write but then again I was very busy so I'll try to get the next one up in a couple of days to weeks. Please R&R if you do maybe I will put up the next chapter up quickly.


	7. Glimpse

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything affiliated with it.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Chapter 7: Glimpse**

"Ok team, I'm going to give you a chunnin exam form, I want you all to participate in it," Rar stated. "I believe all of you have shown that you are capable of handling this exam, so do your best." _Hope that they do good I'm still a little hesitant of letting them participate in such a grueling event, but they all have proved themselves to be worthy._

"Oh yes, I can't wait, I'll be the best," Ryane said confidently.

"I think that I can do it to, I bet I can beat you Ryane," Ryu said.

"Cha right Ryu, I'm totally the best of the team."

"Nah uh, I'm the best, wanna go, wanna go?"

"I'm not going to be in this at all, if you guys want to go at it go ahead," Aku stated.

Rolling all over the dirt ground, both girls were play fighting, gently pulling each others hair, and laughing at the same time.

"Aww, come on Aku join us," Ryu just said, before she pulled down Aku in the mix, who fell head first into the ground.

_Thud. _"Oww, that hurt real badly Ryu," Aku said.

"What you gonna do about it Aku."

Aku grabbed Ryu's little plushie doll, from Ryu's back pouch, and ran for it.

"Akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, give me back my predator plushie, I love that one it's my favorite," Ryu yelled after him.

Running through the streets of Konoha both Aku and Ryu continued along the way until they had reached the gate. There Aku stopped abruptly and stared straight at the individuals currently walking into the Leaf from other villages.

"Aku can I have my plushie back?" Ryu question. Aku had then handed it back without looking. "What's wrong?"

"Look Ryu, those are the other shinobi's to be taking the chunnin exams with us."

Both stared at the crowd entering the Leaf when Ryane had come up. "Hey guys, why did you have to leave me?"

"Sorry, Aku had stolen my plushie and ran off." Ryu said. "So where's Rar sensei?"

"Oh, he had left……………………….." Ryane was suddenly distracted when she saw a red-headed guy walk straight into the village with a sand gourd on his back.

"Ummmmm, Ryane you were saying."

Ryu had then started to stare at the dazed Ryane. At that moment from the non-responsive Ryane, Aku had then looked at her too.

"Ryane, weren't you going to tell us where our sensei had run off to?" Ryu said.

"Ryane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Both Ryu and Aku had yelled in unison to snap back to reality the dazed Ryane.

"Oh…….. um ……… well………. uh………. oh yeah Rar said that he had to go and so he left in a hurry to the Hokage's office, something about a mission to the Land of Snow." Ryane had finally gotten out of her mouth.

"So, who were you looking at that had gotten you so spaced out?" Ryu questioned.

"Uhhh………… nobody in particular," Ryane said, trying to keep a calm face, with a blush slowly trying to creep its way up onto her face.

Ryane had then dashed off away from her team heading straight toward the direction in which the item that had distracted her earlier had went, while they were trying to view the village with two others.

_In a narrow street………_

"I don't know why we have to come to this village to compete for some stupid chunnin exam, it looks so weird," Kankuro, a tall Suna ninja with a type of mummy on his back, with only what seemed like brown hair sticking out. He was wearing his usual black attire, with a red and yellow yin-yang symbol in the middle of his front shirt, he also wore his purple nin make-up.

"Just deal with it Kankuro we're only here for this one test so it shouldn't be that much of a hassle," Temari a blond, crossed-haired type girl said. She had a type of commanding posture that told that she was bad business and shouldn't be messed with. She also had her usual clothing the type of purple to pink dress, a fish-net shirt underneath that stretched out to be seen at the arms and on her legs.

"Ooooofffff, who are you?" a startled short Konohamaru said. In a matter of seconds his short body was picked up by his blue scarf and he was writhing in pain. "Aww, ooooowwww, that hurts, let go you bully!!!!!! Naruto help!!!!"

"Kid I'm going to get you for bumping into me," Kankuro said.

"Konohamaru!!!!! Let go of him, and who the heck are you?" Naruto stated.

"Ugh, one of this villages little brats and this one is feisty." Kankuro said to Naruto. "How would you like it if I………….." Naruto readied to use his kage bushin no jutsu (shadow clone jutsu), when a small pebble flew through the air to hit Kankuro in the hand forcing him to release his grip on Konohamaru. "Oww, who the heck."

"I suggest you and you're friend get out of our village before I force you to," Sasuke said nonchalantly. He was in a tree to the right of Kankuro sitting on a brown, sturdy branch tossing up a pebble before he crushed it in his hand.

"Who does he think he is, Temari?" Kankuro said.

_Hmm, village hottie I guess, Temari thought to herself._

"Kankuro, stop your fooling around, you can't beat him so shut up," a dark, intimidating voice, which came from Gaara, the guy Ryane was looking at earlier, he appeared on the opposite side of the tree Sasuke was on only upside-down on a branch. _Hmm, he stopped Kankuro with just a small pebble how interesting. _"I'm sorry for Kankuro's insolence but oh well." He disappeared in a cloud of dust and appeared next to his team.

Sasuke had then jumped down onto the narrow street in front of Naruto and spoke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gaara, I'm also interested in you so what's your name?" Gaara asked.

"The name is Sasuke."

"Aww, Sasuke," Sakura said from behind Naruto watching the whole event play out.

Gaara and his team had then started to walk past Sasuke and had headed straight for the middle of the village.

"Betcha want to know my name too?" Naruto said.

"I could care less," Gaara said when he passed by Naruto.

_Grrr Sasuke always getting the attention and that dude not wanting to know my name when I am better than Sasuke. _

"Let's go loser you to Sakura we have to go register for the chunnin exams," Sasuke said.

Suddenly a rustling of the leaves was heard. It was Ryane hiding in the tree watching the event and stalking her prey. Aku and Ryu had found her in the tree and waited there and had then touched her which caused her to jump and rustle the leaves. Team seven turned their heads to look into the tree, but were to late because team twelve had just left before they looked at them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished up this chapter, I know Ryu must be waiting to read this chapter since she had finished the last one like a week to two weeks ago, sorry for the wait… and so here's chapter seven and Ryane you can't complain because you probably still haven't finished the last chapter yet……………..

Jane (bye)


	8. Examinations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters or anything dealing with the show or whatever is associated with the show.

Aku: Hey guys I'm back with the next installations to the Story of Moo.

Ryane and Ryu: After how much time has passed. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, their foots went on the ground._

Aku: Umm, well I couldn't just type it up all wild and like at least it is done. _Nervously speaking, sweat dropping down the side of his head._

Ryane: I don't believe you, you're always so lazy and does nothing all day!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aku: Hey, I do more than you at least I add on to my story every week. '_sticks tongue out' _ Well before we get to off task here is the new chapter Chunnin Exams!!!!!!!!!!!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………...

**Chapter 8: The Examinations**

'_Suddenly a rustling of the leaves was heard. It was Ryane hiding in the tree watching the event and stalking her prey. Aku and Ryu had found her in the tree and waited there and had then touched her which caused her to jump and rustle the leaves. Team seven turned _

_their heads to look into the tree, but were to late because team twelve had just left before they looked at them.'_

…………………………

The team had just arrived at the testing center for the written exams. Upon entering the building they over hear a commotion of people trying to enter the 'supposed' testing room.

"You're not getting in you little brat, who do you think you are trying to enter?" an individual guarding the door stated.

"Yeah, we have been here before and are the seniorities here, and get to go first," the other individual guarding the door.

Seen on the floor is a green jumpsuit, fuzzy eye browed, bug-eyed, and oddly shaped hair boy.

After a few more commotions and yelling, seen and heard from afar with team twelve, they had finally gotten the ability to enter the building so that they could climb the stairs up to the real testing room, after team seven's Sasuke pointed out they need to go up one more flight of stairs.

"Ahhh, finally we get to start out the chunnin exams, all we have to do is go in this door and our fates await," Ryane stated enthusiastically.

"Wow, nice speech, next time don't make it sound so negative and less optimistic than you really are," Aku replied. "Geez, you act like we are just gonna go in there fail and return back to our genin selves, so let's get this show on the row."

"Agreed, Aku. Ryane don't get distracted by your lover boy or should I say your stalkee." Ryu joked and chuckled at the last comment she said.

Ryane's face lit up as if she had just seen a ghost except with a blush rushing straight over her cheeks. "I'm not a stalker and I could care less about the dude, he's not that cute." She had finally said after taking in what Ryu said to her and was doubting the end to her little comeback. Both Ryu and Aku looked at each other then at Ryane who was puzzled by the faces they gave her.

"Umm, well I'm going to open the door now and stop laughing at me."

"Sure, sure. We'll both leave you alone until probably after we do what we need to in here." Both Aku and Ryu stated in unison.

Slowly creaking the door open Ryane had a sweat drop from the side of her face slowly streak down and fall upon the floor with a small splattering sound.

"Hey, yeah I'm talking to you, I am going to beat you all down and become Hokage, I'm totally better than you. Believe It." Naruto yelled out into the crowd of a mass of snickering, annoyed, brutish type people, who had given that face of this kid is lame and dead if I should get into a fight with him.

"Idiot, are you trying to get us on their bad sides, just look at them they look cruel," Sakura spat at Naruto after giving him a good clobber to the noggin. "Heheh, gomen about that guys my idiot friend here just doesn't know what he says most of the time I think he has a mental disorder hehe."

………………………………………………………………….

_**Skipping the whole battle scene and Sasuke's little back sass…………..**_

"Ok now on with the test I'm Mirino Ikibi, I will be your instructor for the first part to the chunnin exams, and listen up I won't go easy on you," the proctor stated. "……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….."

He had continued on with his little instructions and procedures for a normal written test and expected the examinees to listen and abide by it since he has watchers all around.

Ryane had went straight through the whole test, as quick as a cheetah. But, all over her paper she put moo, for the answer to one, a cow for the fourth question, a heart for the eighth question, and for the rest she scribbled something that could not be read but looked as if it said 'I'm a cheesehead, I love cheese, yay to cheese.'

On the other hand both Aku and Ryu had gone through the test efficiently and effectively, by taking in what they had learned from geometry, trajectory, proportions, and other math skills to answer questions one through nine.

…………………………………………

_An hour later……………….._

"Ok, now I will be giving the tenth question." Ibiki started. "This question will determine if you pass or fail, if you become a chunnin or stay a genin, but there are some specials rules to this question. If you should want to take it and you fail to answer it correctly you fail and so do the rest of your team and you can never become a chunnin ever, but stay a genin for the rest of your life. Now if you want to leave now you can and you'll have the chance to take the test again as a genin and be able to pass to chunnin. So those who are leaving now raise your hands so we can know your number and your team and dismiss you."

A few of the individuals in the room raised their hands high up into the air stating that they cannot take it. Their number were said and so were their teammates and they had to leave immediately from the room. Finally the few were left who wanted to stay and then a hand raised. It was none other than Naruto's hand raised high up.

He then pointed his index finger straight at the proctor and stated, "I'll never give in and I'll never give up, that's my nindo, my ninja way, so bring it on with the last question, bring it on." Naruto stated haughtily.

The tenth question was whether or not you wanted to stay and continue the chunnin exams, which everyone left had wanted to stay, and so they were then surprised when the new, second proctor should up so flashily and had then started to say what she, Mitarashi Anko would be doing with us for her own test.

The next test to be was the test of _The Forest of Death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well here is the next installment, done and published, well I better get on to the next chapter but then again…………………………. I probably won't I am practically booked next week because of a lame Spanish project so I will try to post at least two chapters the following two weeks so yeah. Oh yeah I also have Terra Nova next week also………… sorry……… T.T


	9. The Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters and so on and so forth……………………………………………………..

Aku: Hey I'm back I know I have neglected my story for about a week but I'm busy with the homework, projects, chores, etc.

Ryane: Yeah right

Aku: What are you talking about? Hey who was the person who had their thumb drive die on them and not update their stories for a month? raised eyebrow

Ryane: ummmm, well you see, um bye………..

Ryu: comes out of nowhere She's always like that.

Aku: Where did you come from?

Ryu: Before we get off task, here is Aku's next chapter….

Aku: fading hey you didn't an………….

**Chapter 9:**

**The Forest of Death exam begins**

_The tenth question was whether or not you wanted to stay and continue the chunnin exams, which everyone left had wanted to stay, and so they were then surprised when the new, second proctor should up so flashily and had then started to say what she, Mitarashi Anko would be doing with us for her own test. _

_The next test to be was the test of __The Forest of Death!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

…………………………………………………………

_Walking out of the testing exams building….._

The team was together and had just left the building and was off to the next examination site.

"So what do you think this new exams proctor is going to do?" Ryane questioned.

"Probably she is going to make us live in the forest for days on end, no food, no water, oh no, maybe even NOOOOO COMICSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryu said back.

"I think we might just be fighting in the forest of death," Aku stated. "Because after all it is called The Forest of Death so what do you think is supposed to happen.

"He makes a good point Ryu. Like they would ever take away our favorite thing, COMICS." Ryane reached into her bag that she always carried at her side, shuffled through it until she found a soft, paper square, her comic book. She clutched it in her hands and held it close to her chest and started to daydream about, what else, comics.

Aku looked over his shoulder and saw that Ryu had taken out her comic book as well, and was daydreaming also.

"As Shikamaru would say, this is so troublesome. Hey! You guys I think we should hustle over to the exams station before we are late and get disqualified, from the examinations."

Snapping out of their dreams of comics, the two nodded and sped off along with Aku toward the Forest of Death at the far side of the corner in the village.

…………………………………….

After a couple miles of running across the large leaf village they had finally arrived at the site. They saw that they were the last to make it to the site, they slowly scooted themselves in a discreet location, as to not attract any unwanted attention.

"Wow and I thought that we had made great time running across the village, and now I see that we are late."

"Hmm, great assumption, did you figure that on your own or did you notice that everyone was here before us, Ryane."

"Shut up Aku, I am not slow; I just don't figure things out as quickly as others."

Both Ryu and Aku stared at each other with that _yeah she is slow how can you not notice that when you just said you were._

"Well let's listen up I think the proctor is about to speak up," Ryu said.

Slowly moving up and making her way out in front of the crowd, Anko had started to speak.

Yay the start to my next chapter. Sorry if it's a cliffhanger but then again I still have a lot of things to do on my schedule so you're gonna have to read what you can and I will try to add more to this chapter later. Next week I will try to add two chapters along with the other part to this chapter, and if I don't then that must mean I bought the new Naruto game on the 25 of March and felt like playing it than writing a story . well I will see ya later… )


	10. Start

Disclaimer: Same as always and so I will not repeat myself………

**Disclaimer:** Same as always and so I will not repeat myself……….

Sorry for whoever actually likes and reads this story I haven't updated for a week or so, so here's the new chapter……

I probably should try updating a little more often but oh well………………

But still I feel like typing and so I will . ……………………..

**Chapter 10: The Forest of Death**

_After a couple miles of running across the large leaf village they had finally arrived at the site. They saw that they were the last to make it to the site, they slowly scooted themselves in a discreet location, as to not attract any unwanted attention._

"_Wow and I thought that we had made great time running across the village, and now I see that we are late."_

"_Hmm, great assumption, did you figure that on your own or did you notice that everyone was here before us, Ryane."_

"_Shut up Aku, I am not slow; I just don't figure things out as quickly as others."_

_Both Ryu and Aku stared at each other with that yeah she is slow how can you not notice that when you just said you were._

"_Well let's listen up I think the proctor is about to speak up," Ryu said._

_Slowly moving up and making her way out in front of the crowd, Anko had started to speak._

…..

"Listen up you maggots, I'm the next proctor for your chunnin examinations so you had better listen," Anko started "behind me is your next examinations area called 'The Forest of Death', there you will fight for three days to gain either the earth scroll _'Anko pulls out a blue and khaki scroll from her bag'_ or the heaven scroll _'she pulls out a second scroll that is white and khaki', _once you have both of the scrolls I expect you to converge to the center, where the forests tower resides. GOT THAT!"

"Hai," everyone exclaimed in unison.

"Well then go over to that tent one team at a time and receive one of the scrolls and then you will be given a number that is your gate number, report to that gate and the chunnin exams second stage will begin. DISMISSED!"

Back with team twelve

"This seems quite interesting and could prove to be a challenge, don't you think?" Aku questioned Ryu and Ryane.

"I think so, but, still I don't think we can slack off after all they all made it this far and many of them look to be strong and intimidating. What do you think Ryane?" Ryu stated.

"Ummm well I think we will do well since we made it this far too and so we'll be the one's to finish this tournament and be the one's to graduate into a chuunin!!" Ryane exclaimed, with a clenched fist in the air.

"I suggest you stop that everyone is beginning to stare at us." Aku said, with glaring dark eyes looking at them because of one member.

After finishing filling out a form and a consent, if they should die somewhere in the forest, they reported to the scroll stand and waited for a scroll. One of the chuunin examiners gave Ryane a blue scroll and told her to hide it and not reveal she had the scroll, they had also given a number to the team to know which gate they were supposed to go in to the forest.

"Hmm number 12, 12!!" Ryane yelled out, "WOW what a coincidence that is our team's number too, don't you guys think it's a coincidence?"

"Sure why not I guess it could be a coincidence, but then again I could care less about our number I just want to go into the forest and get this exam over with." Aku retorted.

"You're always so negative can't you at least once be meaningful and nice to others and not want things to be over with quickly and precisely, geez you act like things should be perfect," Ryu said.

"Fine I'll try but I don't have to like it and don't say I didn't do you guys any favors."

"Sure, it's fine with us."

Appearing before the gate numbered twelve after all the other teams had gotten their scrolls and numbers, team 12 waited for the signal to start which would be at 12:55pm.

The proctor at the gate, instructed the team about how far they have to move to the middle, how many other teams will be in the forest, what to watch out for and the basics like try not to die. Soon after ten minutes he said be ready we are about to begin. He looked at his watch and it said 12:54.57. He counted down the last three seconds and sent the team off into the Forest of Death.

Sorry about the delay for this chapter but, then again I didn't quite feel up to the challenge to type it up. You know how sometimes you are lazy for like a week or so that's how I felt. At least it is up . I will try my best with the next chapter. I am also sorry that it is short.


End file.
